


Summer's Not That Far Away

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey uses her key to let herself into Jeff and Megan's house and wanders up the stairs to find Megan naked in front of the full-length mirror in the master bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Not That Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Lindsey and Megan are Mike and Jeff's real-life girlfriends. If you object to that sort of thing, you should skip this story.

Lindsey uses her key to let herself into Jeff and Megan's house and wanders up the stairs to find Megan naked in front of the full-length mirror in the master bedroom.

"I think I've gained weight," Megan says. "My boobs look bigger."

Lindsey goes to stand behind her, looks over her shoulder at Megan's reflection in the mirror. "Maybe." She cups Megan's breasts in her hands, feeling their weight, thumbing across a nipple just because she can. "You're going to gain more when you get pregnant. Here," she hefts Megan's breasts again, "and here." She slides one hand down to rest over Megan's stomach.

Megan makes a tiny sound and drops her head back onto Lindsey's shoulder.

Lindsey holds her closer, kisses her neck because she knows it wasn't entirely fair to bring that up when that's what Megan really wants. Megan came to her months ago, hands shaking, and told her that she wanted a baby so much she didn't trust herself to remember her birth control.

"You have to tell Jeff," Lindsey told her. "You don't have to tell Mike if you keep up with it, but you have to tell Jeff. He's here even when I'm not. He can help."

She'd still texted Megan every morning, reminding her to take her pill, until she came to visit and gave the reminder in person and watched what it did to Megan's face.

Then she'd sat Megan down for a talk about her options, gone with her to her OB/GYN, and waited with her at the pharmacy while they filled her prescription, and now there's just a ring she puts in and leaves there for weeks at a time, and Jeff's hands are in her enough that he'll notice if she forgets.

They have a plan now, sat down and talked about it all four of them, but they want the baby to be born in the summer, so they can all be together for a while, and that means it's a few more months before Megan can get pregnant.

Megan's still looking in the mirror, hand over Lindsey's on her stomach.

"We should take advantage of it before that," Lindsey says, lips still against Megan's neck. "All the time in the world with no one depending on us." She slides around Megan, gets to her knees in front of her, and nudges her legs apart.

The thing about Megan is that she can take someone going down on her for hours. Jeff's done it, and the three of them have taken turns, and Lindsey's not going to do it for that long, but for a while. A while she can do easy, and she uses her hands to spread Megan open while she licks into her cunt.

Megan's already wet under Lindsey's tongue, so maybe she wasn't just thinking about whether or not the change in birth control made her gain weight. Or maybe she was, maybe she was thinking about what it's going to mean when she goes off of it, how that's going to put a different layer over their sex life.

Megan repositions her feet once, thighs going tight under Lindsey's hands, but it's not enough; she still gasps out, "Linds, I can't- Bed, please."

Lindsey lets her go, strips off her shirt and pants while she follows because it's going to be her turn next and now is a good time to get halfway ready for that.

It's not long after they're on the bed, Megan on her back and Lindsey lying between her open legs, that Megan comes, voice going high and breathy, thighs trembling on either side of Lindsey's head.

Lindsey licks her through it, kisses the inside of her thigh, and pulls off her underwear as she moves up the bed. "My turn."

"Yeah, come on, baby, come up here." The other thing about Megan is that while she's never said it, Lindsey's pretty sure she was thinking about doing porn before she met Jeff, and did her research for it, but somehow it never comes out as anything less than sincere, at least with them.

Megan doesn't waste time when Lindsey straddles her, dives right in with mouth and fingers, and that's fine, that's good. Lindsey's here for a couple of days this visit. There's time for this to be fast now, time enough to be slow about it later, to do it again. And besides, listening to Megan come, tasting her get there, has Lindsey more than ready for her turn.

Megan's good, licks Lindsey just right, stretches her just enough but not too far with her fingers, lets Lindsey just ride her mouth and fingers when that's all she wants, and she stays there, licks all the way through the last shaky aftershocks of the really damn good orgasm that rolls through Lindsey.

Megan's face is wet with her; Lindsey kisses her anyway, and slides one hand into Megan's hair and the other down her body to rest over her stomach again.

Lindsey stops kissing her long enough to ask, "You want to go again?" and Megan says, "Yes," with no hesitation.

That's what they're doing, Megan still stretched out on the bed, Lindsey between her legs again, when Mike's voice calls, "Anyone home?" from downstairs.

Lindsey takes her face out of Megan's cunt just long enough to call, "Up here," and then she's too busy to listen for anything else until Jeff says, "Damn, this is good to come home to," from the doorway.

It makes Megan laugh, and Lindsey spreads her hand out over Megan's stomach to feel the ripples of it. The laugh turns into a moan, and Lindsey slides her hand down, to where she knows she can make Megan gasp, and then come. Her legs fall apart after, and Lindsey sits up.

"My tongue is sore," she says. "Someone else's turn." She crawls up to lie down next to Megan, and Jeff takes over. Lindsey doesn't know how he was when Megan found him, but he's an expert at this now, and it's almost as good to watch as it is to feel. (Sometimes, when they watch, Mike stops just watching and starts giving directions. The most memorable was the time he said, "Pull his hair. He likes it when I do it when he's blowing me," and the look it put on Megan's face when she tried it and Jeff just _groaned_ into her.)

Mike crawls up to hover over Lindsey. He kisses her, humming into it and turning his cheek against hers to get Megan's wetness all over both of them. "How long ago did you come?"

Lindsey grins. "Long enough."

Mike pulls off his shirt while she gets her hands into his pants, and then he's shoving them down and pushing into her, and she's closing her legs around him and hooking an arm over his shoulders and moving with him.

"I love having you here," Mike says. "Love it." He bites her neck, not quite hard enough to leave a mark. "Wish you could stay."

"I know." Lindsey kisses him, rubs a hand through his hair. Summers aren't enough, really won't be when there's Megan's baby to miss too, but she can't move to be with them, not yet. She says, "Love you," because it's what she can offer.

"Me too," Mike says, and then he stops talking, kisses her, makes a cut-off noise into her mouth when they hear Megan come next to them, nudges Lindsey's chin to look to the side, to where Jeff has his cheek on Megan's stomach and they're both watching. "Linds," Mike says, "I'm going to-"

He comes before she does, and rolls off of her with a groan, says, "Give me a minute," but doesn't get a chance because Jeff settles between her legs, and fuck is he good at this. He's making noise too, probably tasting both of them. All three of them, really. Lindsey can still taste Megan, and it's been longer for her than for him.

Lindsey pulls his hair, because she was thinking about it, and he makes a noise louder than the rest, slides his fingers deep into her, sucks at her clit hard enough to make her see stars when she has to close her eyes as she comes.

Jeff licks at her a little more, until she tugs on his hair with purpose, to make him stop, and even then he kisses the inside of both her thighs and her stomach.

"Too bad we can't come home to this all the time," he says.

Lindsey smooths down his hair, curves her hand all the way down to his chin. "Stop trying to guilt trip me."

"Sorry." Jeff kisses her stomach again. "We just miss you when you're not here."

Lindsey turns her head to the side with the pressure of Mike's hand, gets kissed by him, and a hand small enough it has to be Megan's runs down her side from just under her breasts to her hip. "I'm here now," she says. "And summer's not that far away."


End file.
